A thousand years
by Rah101evilregal
Summary: Regina grew tired of her life as mayor in the town of Storybrooke, she was tired of reliving every day over and over again. So she decided to fix it by crossing the towns boarder un sure of the consequences. Five years later she finds herself as a successful trauma surgeon under the name of Dr Eva. But can her life in paradise last or will it come crashing to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**So I started to watch miami medical during the ouat break which gave me this idea, I don't know if I'll continue it or not. But if you like it let me know and I'll I probably continue. And I'll apologize in advance if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

Regina sat in her vintage black Mercedes with her hands tightened around the steering wheel causing her knuckles to turn white. She was only inches away from the towns boarder, still contemplating in her head whether she was going to drive over or not. The curse was supposed to bring her happiness, but instead it brought an eternal pain, it was like a waking nightmare. She had a plan, a plan to escape her nightmare, but had no clue of what the outcome would be. The only thing she was certain of was if she died Snow White and the rest of the annoying peasants would be trapped in that hell whole for eternity. So with one last exhale she placed her foot on the gas peddle and drove over the line.

* * *

5 years later...

"I swear, you have a heart made of ice" Deleo stated to his fellow friend, colleague and trauma surgeon Eva Zambrano.

"Well excuse me dear if I rather not get attached to my patients" she replied.

"Did you see that man, I could swear he was terrified of you". He said as he waved his hands in the air.

"Why dear, did I grow fangs and claws without myself knowing".

"No you're just a very intimidating person".

"Are you intimidated by me Mr Deleo?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked to their next patient.

"No, but I do know that I would be the fun parent if we had kids".

"We?" She said as she turned around in front of him stopping him before placing her index finger on his chest.

"Yeah" he replied simply "I would be the cool dad who would be like yeah I agree that broccolis yuck just feed it to the dog, while you would be like Steve eat your veggies" he said imitating her.

"For a starters I do not speak like that, and secondly dear it is never going to happen".

"You're right" he replied, he watched as a smile grew on her face at him agreeing with her only to drop by his next sentence "I forgot to shove a dear in that sentence". She brought her right hand up that was holding a clip board and whacked it lightly across the back his head. "Hey" he said "you know if you gave us a chance I bet I could thaw out that ice cold heart of yours".

"Really?" She replied.

"Yep and it would be glorious. Imagine what our kids would like, my good looks and your brains".

"Well it is obvious dear that you do not possess any brains, as your earlier statement claimed that my heart was made of ice, so wouldn't thawing it out essentially melt it, therefore killing me?".

"Touché dear, touché ". He replied.

* * *

They walked up to their patient who was brought into the miami trauma unit a few days ago he suffered multiple fractures in his right leg, abdominal injuries and minor head lacerations. "BP steady" Chris stated.

"You're one lucky man" Eva said to her conscious patient.

"She's right?" Deleo said "you got away lucky considering how high your fall was".

"Hey doc?" The patient said.

"Yes" Deleo replied.

"Not you, the hot one".

Eva couldn't help but smile "yes dear?".

"I was wondering if my luck has run out?"

"I don't know dear" she replied.

"Well answer me this, when I get out of here would you join me for dinner". She stood there for a few moments to think, she was surprised by his question, she noticed Chris leaning slightly closer to her waiting anxiously for her answer "we'll see dear" she said.

* * *

A few months later...

Chris watched in shock as Eva left the miami trauma unit with the previous patient right arm around her waist. "Is that the same Eva I know?" He asked Dr Serena Warren his friend and first year trauma resident who stood beside him leaning against the front desk.

"He's pretty good looking don't you think?" She asked Chris.

"Please" he replied "She could do better".

"What's that I hear" she said teasingly "are you jealous?"

"No, why would I be" he said as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know, you tell me"

"There's nothing to be jealous of, I can get any woman I want"

"Except for the one you want".

There was a moment of silence before he said "why have one, when I can have more".

"Pig" she replied.

* * *

Chris stood on the beach with his toes just touching the water "do you mind if I join you dear?" He heard the familiar voice ask.

"Not at all Madame" he replied with a slight bowl.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked sincerely.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something someone told me".

"You know dear" she said as they both sat down on the sand "nothing happened", she didn't know why she told him, it wasn't like it was any of his business, but she did, he was her friend after all.

"I know" he replied.

"You do?" She said with a raised eyebrow

"I've known you for three years Eva and you look for any excuse not to get involved, you blame it on work, you blame it on timing the fact is you like flying solo".

"We both have our issues dear".

"Well at least we have each other" he said.

"That we do, dear, that we do".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and yes Lana is amazing as we all know, didn't even know she was in miami medical until I started watching it and thought well this is a nice surprise. Kinder sad at its cancelation but then I think if it didn't get cancel we wouldn't have our dearest evil queen. I wasn't really sure on how I was going to execute this chapter, I did add present day. I'm not so confident with chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

* * *

Present day...

Chris sat at the edge of his and his finances bed, he could feel the stiffness in his joints as he moved to stand up. He cringed at the sharp pain that ran up his right leg, it was just another reminder to him. He slightly limped his way over to the bathroom, his leg only caused him pain every noun then, over the years he had learnt to get use to it. He placed his hands on each side of the bathrooms basin bench before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. He exhaled his breath before turning on the tap and splashing cold water against his face. He tilted his head up so he was facing the mirror that hung on the wall just above the basin. His eyes fell to the simple chain that hung from around his neck that had a simple surfboard as a pendent. He placed his right hand around the pendant before holding it against his heart. He buried everything since the incident except for a body, the chain was the last thing he had of hers, that and the memories and a old picture of him and the crew. It had been nearly thirteen years since the incident, he use to hope that she was out there somewhere safe and alive, but after thirteen years he gave up hope. He sighed in his remembrance but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking at his apartment door. He knew it wasn't his fiancé Emma as she wouldn't get back until some time after he started his shift at the hospital.

* * *

Past miami beach...

Chris sat down next to Eva on the beach, they watched as the waves rode in and clashed against the rocks. "I've always wanted to go surfing" Chris stated. "What, you can't surf dear?" She asked. "No" he replied. "So let me get this right dear, you live near the beach yet you can't surf " "I've just never had the time, with work and everything". "Don't worry dear, if it makes you feel any better I can't surf either". "Then why don't we learn how to surf together?" He asked with a hint of enthusiasm. "That would be nice dear, but like you said we don't really have the time". "You"re right" he said with a slight hint of sadness " speaking of time though we should get back to work" he said as he stood up from the sand and gave out his hand to her in assistance to get up. She placed her hand in his before he helped pull her up onto her feet. Present day... Chris opened the apartment door only to be confused as to why there was a ten year old boy standing at his door. "Does Emma Swan live here?" the boy asked. "Uh, yes she does" Chris said clearly confused "why?". "Because I'm her son" the boy replied simply. "That's impossible, Emma doesn't have a son" "She does" the boy replied as he slipped past Chris and into the apartment "and I'm him, who are you?". "I'm Chris, Emma's fiancé" he said as he crossed his arms "but that not important, what's your name kid and how do I know you're telling the the truth?". "You don't, but Emma will".

* * *

Past Miami trauma unit...

"BP dropping" Eva stated as the patients critical state became more critical. "Shit" Chris replied. "We need to get him back" Serena stated. "Starting compressions" Chris replied. "There's to much fluid around his heart, I'm going to have to put a syringe through his chest" Eva stated as she motioned for Chris to move out of the way. She carefully aligned the syringe with the chest cavity before piercing through the skin. Serena watched as the excess fluids were drained from around the patients heart. "BP rising Chris stated "BP is now steady". "You did it" Serena said to Eva "you saved him". "He's still not out of the clear yet dear" Eva replied.

* * *

Present day...

Henry looked curiously around the apartment while the man who claimed to be his mothers fiancé talked to her on the phone. It wasn't until he found a certain photo when his curiosity was peaked. He picked up the picture that stood framed on the end table of the couch. The picture contained five people in it. A young blonde woman, an older skinny grey haired man, a slightly bigger man, the guy called Chris and someone who looked awfully familiar. "Mum?" He said to himself confused as to why she was in his picture.

* * *

"How do you know this person?" Henry asked Chris as he walked out from his room. "Who?" Chris asked. "This woman" Henry said as he pointed to the familiar brunette standing beside Chris in the picture. "She's an old friend and colleague" Chris stated "why?". "Because she's my mum, my adoptive one". "That's impossible kid, she's dead". " no she's not". "Look kid, that woman there in that pic is gone, I know because if she wasn't she would have made contact or something". "Trust me" Henry replied "I know my mother and that's her".

* * *

The boy referred to as Henry managed to convince Emma to take him home and he reluctantly agreed to go with her. There was never a body, none was ever found, she was only assumed dead. He had given up any hope to find her and now he's been told that she was alive and that she was the adoptive mother to his finances child. He knew he should be excited, overwhelmed with joy but he wasn't, he was mad at the fact that she let him believe that she was dead. But then again it might not even be the same person and the last thing he wanted to do was set himself up for disappointment.

* * *

Past Miami bar...

Eva joined Chris, Serena and Tuck who all sat around a table at the bar. It was almost instantaneously that every one else besides Chris stood up and left as she sat down to by another round of drinks. "That was interesting" Regina commented. "Very, I think that they all think that we are sleeping together" Chris replied with one of his usual charming grins. "How absurd" Eva said "any way dear I brought you something". "Really?" He replied intrigued. She nodded in response "now close your eyes dear and put your hand out, now open". Chris opened his eyes to see a simple chain with a surfboard pendant. "What's this for?" He asked as he looked up towards her. "This is my gift to you dear, I know that you don't have time for the surf, so I decided to bring the surf to you, if that any makes sense". "Thank you" he replied "I shall cherish it for ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was asked about the time line, the curse went for 28years before it was broken. She had Henry for ten and three years before that, she was Eva the trauma surgeon before her disappearance making Chris what 13yrs older. In my head he's aged a little, a few grey hairs here and there but not much. He's pretty fit and keeps in good shape, and I think contains a little magic in him which will be explained later. I hope that clears something's up for you. Anyway I hope youse enjoy, this might be the last update for a bit as I have a lot of exams coming up, but will try to update when I can. **

* * *

"So kid" Emma said to Henry as she looked back over to the back seat "this your place?".

The boy didn't reply instead he just looked at her blankly.

"I'll take that as a yes then" she said as she turned around to face the front taking the keys out of the ignition. She stepped outside of her bug before pulling the lever on her seat moving it forward and allowing Henry to exit the bug. "Remind me dear" Chris said as he to exited the yellow bug nearly hitting his head "why did we decide to take this car?".

"What, you don't like my car?" Emma asked.

"I'm just saying its embarrassing to be seen in, And I don't know about you but there's a spring hitting me right in the buttocks".

"And remind me why I put up with you".

"Well because I'm dashingly handsome" he said as he shut the door.

"Why, aren't you up yourself".

"It's all part of my charm dear". Emma rolled her eyes to his response almost instantaneously as Henry did over the couples banter "come on" she said to Henry.

"Wait?" Henry said "please don't make me go back there" he begged as Emma opened the gate leading to the front door.

"I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you".

"I don't have parents just a mum, but she's evil"

"Evil, that's a bit extreme, don't you think kid" Chris said interjecting.

"It's true, she doesn't love me, she only pretends to". Henry replied.

"Look" Emma said as she bent down to his height "I'm sure that's not true".

Henry looked down to his feet before looking back up "my book I forgot my book".

"Don't worry" Chris said reassuringly as he to knelt down to Henry's height "I'll get it, while you let your mother know that you're ok and end the heart attack she must be having, ok?"

"Ok" Henry said reluctantly.

"Good" Chris replied as he straightened his posture before walking back to the car. Emma walked up to the door with Henry by her side before knocking on it, the door was swung opened by a man dressed up in what looked like a sherifs uniform. She could see a woman in the background who she presumed to be Henry's mother pacing back and forwards. "Can I help you" he went to say before noticing the boy "Henry?". Regina instantly spun on her heels at the sound of his name "Henry?"she said as she ran up to the door, the man in the uniform stepped to the side as Regina came and hugged her son "Henry are you ok? where have you been?" she said worriedly.

"I found my real mother" he replied before slipping past her.

She straightened her posture before saying "you're Henry's birth mother?".

"Hi" Emma said not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Chris grabbed the book from inside of the car, he walked up to the front door to see that it was still open. He slipped past the entrance before entering the the house to see a large room with a spiral staircase that led upstairs. 'Wow' he thought to himself, it was quite the house, he was startled by the sound of another mans voice "excuse me, who are you?"

Chris spun around to the sound of the voice to see a man standing a few stairs up on the staircase. "I'm Chris, Emma's fiancé" he introduced himself "Henry forgot his book".

"Sherif graham" the other man replied as he joined Chris at the bottom of the stairs.

"Will you be able to give this to Henry?" Chris asked as he handed over the book.

"Sure" graham replied friendly as he took the book from his hand.

* * *

Chris waited outside the main entrance as Emma talked to Henry's mother, he fiddled around with the car keys as he thought of what Henry had told him. 'Impossible' he thought 'mayor, no way, Eva would never give up life as a surgeon for a job behind as desk, no matter how fancy it was'. He tilted his head up as he watched one of the doors leading into the room open. "Well who's this?" Regina asked as she entered the main entrance with Miss Swan.

"This is Chris, my fiancé" Emma said introducing him.

Chris's face turned pale white as mixed emotions ran through his head. His hands started to shake nearly cause him to drop the keys.

"Why dear" Regina said "you like you've seen a ghost".

"You could say that" he replied as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I'm sorry dear, but I do not follow?"

"You just look like someone I used to know".

"What was their name?".she asked

"Eva" he replied "Eva was her name".

"I'm sorry for your loss dear, but I do not know of this Eva you speak of".

"Of course not, that would be impossible, she's long gone"

"Well it was good meeting you"

"You, to, Madame mayor" he replied.

* * *

"Was it her?" Emma asked as they both stepped outside of the door, his right arm wrapped around her waist with her head resting against his shoulder. "No, I mean she looks and sounds exactly the same, even the words she uses, it's the same as Eva but"

"But what" Emma replied.

"Eva was a surgeon through and through, there's no way she would have given up surgery for a job behind a desk".

"Maybe things changed".

"I highly doubt that, surgery was her life, it was what always interfered with"

"With youse, you loved her didn't you?" Emma said interjecting.

"you know what, never mind, that's the past and my present is with you"

"Chris" She said concerned.

"can we now go home now" he asked.

"Sure" she replied "lets go home".


	4. Doubts and questions

**sorry guys for such a long wait. But I just can't get my wording right and nothing I seem to write satisfies me. It all sounds like crap to me, I can't seem to get it to flow so it has put me off for a while. It's rather frustrating so many ideas that are hard to write down as they just don't sound right to me when I read it. It doesn't have that certain ring to it. So I apologise. This is the only one that I've allowed to pass but I'm not even happy with it.**

**I don't own once upon a time or miami medical and their characters. But I do own any mistakes written. **

Chris stirred restlessly within his sleep as small beads of sweat started to form over every square inch of his body. His heartbeat and breathing were erratic and his dreams were plagued with nightmares.

"Chris?" Emma said as she attempted to wake him, but his only response had been intangible mumbles. "Chris!" She said once again but this time firmer. But still she received the same response. "CHRIS!" She then yelled as she jabbed him in the side, this time it did the trick, he shot up like a rocket at launch. "It's okay, it's okay" she coaxed as she proceeded to wrap a reassuring arm around his shoulder. She could feel his erratic breathing and hear his erratic heart beat.

"No, no, no!" He mumbled as he shook his head.

"No what?"

He looked down towards his hands before meeting her soft, Sympathetic gaze. "The blood. The blood won't wash off"

"There's no blood" she tried to tell him.

"CANT YOU SEE!" He replied as he shook his hands "they're drenched in their blood. THEY ARE BOTH DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! Because I couldn't save her"

"Hey!" Emma said as she repositioned herself on the bed so that both her hands cupped his cheeks "Hey" she repeated as she awaited for his gaze to meet hers "you didn't pull the trigger. Her death and his were not caused by you. You did everything you could considering your own state"

"I should have done more" tears started to stream down his face.

She lent her forehead against his so that they were both touching "you and I both know that sometimes in life there are people that we just cannot save"

"I know" he replied as he swallowed the lump that had formed within his throat "I know". The both of them then proceeded to lay back down onto the bed, the two of them wrapped within each others arms.

The next day...

Chris sat around one of the small circular tables outside of grannies with a hot mug of dark, rich coffee occupying his hands. The lines around his eyes were dark from his lack of sleep. He sighed in content as the hot liquid made its way down his throat. Coffee, otherwise known as a surgeons best friend had pulled Chris through harder days then this. "Chris?" He heard his name being said but the voice did not belong to Emma or the boy. He looked up and to his surprise he saw the mayor hovering above him. "Madam mayor?" He said shocked as he immediately stood up, bumping the table in the process "please take a seat" he then gestured to the chair opposite him.

"I must say" she replied as she took the seat opposite him "I am surprised, I thought both you and Miss Swan had left Storybrooke"

He shifted within his chair "it was late and you know what they say about driving tired"

She nodded her head in response "a wise precaution"

He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes "Emma and I intend on staying for a few more hours"

"Oh?" The brunette replied with a curious raised eyebrow.

"Storybrooke is a quaint little town. It would be a shame to leave it without first exploring it"

"It would be a shame" replied the mayor as she suppressed showing her dislike of the idea.

There was a moment silence as Chris's gaze involuntarily strayed to the light, pink scaring that ran down the centre of the mayors chest. "Cracked chest?" He said louder then what he had intended.

"Excuse me?" Replied the mayor.

"I'm sorry" he said as he shook his head "I don't mean to be a peaking Tom but I noticed the scar on your chest. Normally a scar like that is formed by cracking of the chest"

She shifted uncomfortably on her chair "you would be correct in your assumption"

He analysed the scaring before responding "who ever preformed your surgery had excellent skill. The scaring is quite minimal"

She smiled "you are right the surgeon was very skilful. One of the best I have ever known"

"Oh? You have surgeon friends?"

"I do, though we don't keep in much contact these days" she lied, they don't get into contact at all these days. "You know surgeon friends, lawyer friends. People you graduate with"

"I do" he replied with a small smile. His gaze never leaving her eyes as his mind suddenly became lost in thought. 'You just need to believe and you will see' Henry's words repeated through his head. He cocked his head to the side as his mouth opened but no words seemed to come out.

"Well" said the mayor as she stood from her chair "it's has been a pleasure speaking to you, chris. But I regret I must leave, Duty calls"

"Of course" replied Chris as he to stood from his chair before putting his hand out in a formal gesture. She met her smaller hand with his before shaking it. 'You just need to believe and you will see'. "Madam mayor, one more thing before you go"

"Of course, how can I help you?"

"Do you believe in the impossible?"

"What a curious question?"she replied before smiling and taking her leave.


End file.
